The University of Miami has all of the necessary components to become a Parkinson's Disease Neuroprotection Clinical Trial Center. There are an estimated 10,000 persons currently diagnosed with Parkinson's disease and an estimated 1,000 newly diagnosed patients each year in the area served by the University of Miami. The demographic characteristics of the area served by the University of Miami allows for the recruitment of an ethnically diverse population of study patients. The University of Miami is an established Clinical Trials Center with the necessary space to efficiently conduct clinical trials, prepare and process lab specimens and securely and confidentially maintain study medication and documentation. An experienced clinical trial team is currently in place to assure that the studies are conducted in a manner which allows for accurate, efficient and timely collection of data and provides a safe and pleasant environment for the patients. The Clinical Trial Staff have all received training and certification to conduct clinical trials from the University of Miami Research Administration and have been trained and currently follow Good Clinical Practice Guidelines to assure the safety and protection of study participants. The Center currently works closely with the National Parkinson Foundation and all of its local chapters and support groups to facilitate patient recruitment through multiple resources provided to the Center by the National Parkinson Foundation. The University of Miami Parkinson's Disease Center is willing and dedicated to adhere to a common protocol and to cooperate with other centers and NINDS in the conduct of both pilot studies and the main efficacy study.